spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Papa Squidward
Papa Squidward is (Segment b) of the twenty third episode of SpongeBob SquarePants (The Roblox Series) from Season 2016. The synopsis is that Squidward's great great grandfather comes to visit, and things aren't planned when SpongeBob and Patrick was around. Characters * SpongeBob SquarePants * [[Patrick Star|'Patrick Star']] * Squidward Tentacles * Great Grand Papa Squidward (debut) ''' '''Plot Squidward is at a bus stop waiting for his great grandfather next to another person. Squidward tells the person about how special is great great grandfather is and he completely ignores it. A bus arrives and the other person boarded the bus while Squidward is still waiting. Hours have passed and Squidward is sound alssep. Another bus arrived, and Squidward's great grandfather boards out the bus. The old octopus witness Squidward and slaps him to wake him up. Squidward freaks out to notice it was Great Grand Papa Squidward the whole time. Squidward is very excited to see him and gives him a hug. ''' '''Squidward then wanted to know how well his great great grandfather was, and so Great Grandpa Squidward told his life as a resident in a retirement home. Great Grandpa Squidward then wanted to know a little bit about Bikini Bottom, so Squidward gave him a tour of the place. Squidward and Great Grandpa Squidward arrived at Conch Street were Squidward showed off his house. We then see SpongeBob and Patrick playing a game of charades. SpongeBob and Patrick then here the voices of someone and turned around to notice Squidward and his great grandfather. Patrick thought that the octopus next to Squidward was his clone and started to admire it. Squidward gets upset and tells to SpongeBob and Patrick that it's his great grandfather visiting for today. He also warned them to not embarrass him while his great great grandfather was around and they agreed to do so. Squidward goes inside to grab his clarinet to entertain his great grandfather, while Grand Papa Squidward told his backstory to SpongeBob and Patrick. Squidward finally arrives with his clarinet and begins to perform his song. The song was so terrible, Patrick became furious at Squidward. After the performance, Great Grandpa Squidward was getting hungry and demanded for food. SpongeBob suggest they should eat at the Krusty Krab and the idea angers Squidward. The four went to the Krusty Krab and ate their patties outside on a picnic blanket. Squidward then complains about the Krabby Patty to the point were it angers his great grandfather. ''' '''Squidward is then kicked out of his family by his own great great grandfather and Great Grandpa Squidward left the scene. SpongeBob and Patrick tries to cheer Squidward up, and Squidward became even more angry. SpongeBob and Patrick leaves Squidward alone and Sqiuidward commits suicide by shooting himself after being split from his family. The episode ends with SpongeBob and Patrick attending Squidward' s funeral. Music Fluffing a Duck (Kevin MacLeod) Shop (Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) Piranha Plant's Lullaby (Super Mario 64) Boss Clear (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) Carefree (Kevin MacLeod) Winner Winner (Kevin MacLeod) Catastrophe (Super Mario Galaxy) Game Over (Donkey Kong 64) The Zombie King (Banjo-Tooie) Full Episode Category:EB The Original Master Category:Episodes Category:2016